


How we became slaves

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: The master and his slaves [26]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Daddy Kink, Depression, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Master Liam, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Slave Harry, Slave Louis, Slave Niall, Slave Sophia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: The stories of how Louis, Sophia, Niall and Harry became slaves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to start to say thank you to everyone who has read this sereis for the past year. I can't believe it's been a year since I've posted my first story. I can't believe how much this series have become a big part of my life. I reall want to go on with this series and I'm just so glad to have people who like my stories and really reading them. I wrote this story for the one year anniversary and I hope you all enjoy x

When Liam Payne thought about his slaves, they always made him realise how important they were. Four amazing slaves whom he would not change for the world that he couldn't think what his life would be. Liam knew nothing else matters more then his slaves, they had made him in a better man everyday. But Liam knew his slaves had lived hard lives. Louis, Sophia, Niall and Harry had suffered for so much in their lives, Liam wanted to give them good peaceful lives. He would always remember each story the slaves had and it broke his heart that the most important people in his life had suffered so badly.

Louis.  
Louis was an accident, the boy had known that for so many years when he learned of his birth. His mother was called Johanna and that's all he knew of the woman. Johanna was a normal 16 year old girl from the north of England when he met Louis's father. (Whom Louis didn't know anything about) Like any teenage girl who thought she knew everything about love, she feel in love with Louis's father and started dating. 

All too soon, Johanna became pregnant at only 16. Thinking she and her boyfriend would live happily ever after, she told the father. But when he realised the responsibility of having a child, he left Johanna and never spoke to her again. Although heart broken, Johanna decided she would raise her baby by herself, thinking it would be an easy task and it would be like having a doll she had when she was just a girl. After nine months, she gave birth to Louis, a healthy baby boy who looked just like his father.

Now Johanna thought having a baby would be the most easy thing in the world, not realising how hard it was. Louis never stopped crying and always wanted his mother. She never realised how hard it was. Soon enough Johanna couldn't take it anymore and she decided to put her two year old son up for adoption. Now she knew that orphanages were well known for selling unwanted children to slavery but she didn't care, all she wanted to get rid of her mistake. 

After spending hours begging for a local orphanage to take her baby away, she left, never looking back at her mistake and hoping she would never see Louis again. For the next years of his life, Louis was abused, beaten and starved by the cruel women of the orphanage, always telling him he was an accident and he will never be loved. At the age of ten, he was sold into slavey with other boys and girls. He spent eleven years being abused by many masters. Over the years, he got stubborn and sassy as his hatred of women grew. 

It wasn't until he was twenty one when he was bought by Liam Payne, he found happiness for the first time. Liam had given Louis a good home, food, a warm bed and affection that he never felt before. Although he was still the most stubborn person on the planet, Liam loved Louis and was so happy that he bought the boy, now wanting to change him for the world.

Sophia.  
Sophia had been born in a different lifestyle to most slaves. She was born into a very wealthy family. The Smith family was one of the most richest families in the UK, worth millions. Sophia's parents John and Mary gave their only daughter everything she wanted. The little girl was spoilt rotten who was always told yes. Sophia was the happiest little girl in the world and her and her parents loved the good life.

Then, when Sophia was just four, a scandal happened in the Smith family. It had been revealed that John Smith had been using the Smith company as his personal piggy bank, using every type of fraud known to man to make him more money. He was arrested and trailed to spend many years in jail. This meant the Smith family would lose all of their money. When the thought of death became more appealing then having no money, John shoot his wife and then himself, not thinking about his daughter who was now an orphan.

Since the Smiths had list all of their money and no family who would look after a spoilt four year old, Sophia was sent to an orphanage where she had spent many years being abused by the owners, not understanding why her parents left her like this. When she was nine, she was sold into slavery for looking 'so pretty to have a master' The poor girl had endured years of starvation, abuse, rape and horror in the hands of many evil masters. 

But then she meet Liam at nineteen, a nice man who bought her as he wanted a new slave. He took her home and she met Louis, even though he hated her first, the two became extremely close. Sophia couldn't believe her luck at this kind master. She had never so much happiness in such a long time and she only hoped it would last forever.

Niall.  
Niall had been born in a poor family in a small village in Ireland. They were so poor they couldn't afford medicine when his parents Bobby and Maura had gotten some horrible disease. The two died in ill health as Niall was left alone at the age of five. The boy had spent the next three years living on the streets of Ireland. He had to steal food, find places to sleep and beg just to survive. 

When he had turned eight, a man had come to Niall and offered the boy somewhere warm to rest. Being cold and desperate, Niall accepted, not knowing he was actually being took to a slave ship and shipped to England to be sold as a slave. At the time, Irish slaves were popular in England so many people attempted to profit off this trend by kidnapping young orphans and selling them at a good price.

Niall spent the next few years getting abused, beaten and raped by the many masters who wanted an Irish slave. He had spent many nights praying to be took home to his country of Ireland. At the age on 18, he was sold back into a Slave house after a master got sick of him. It was there he meet Harry, a younger slave who was shy and no one liked. Niall took Harry under his wing and looked after him. 

One day when Niall didn't realise, Liam came to the slave house to look for a new slave. He saw Niall and feel for the boy with the bright blue eyes and blonde hair. But Niall knew he couldn't leave Harry, the boy wouldn't have survived much longer in the slave world so he begged Liam to take them both. Liam being a kind man agreed and took to two boys home. 

Niall was introduced to an amazing home with two other slaves called Louis and Sophia. Himself and Harry settled into this new place with good food and a warm bed. Niall could never believe his luck with an incredible master who cared for him and treated him like a human being. Although Niall had missed his home in Ireland, he couldn't help but be quite content in Liam's home, and he wouldn't want to change this at all.

Harry.  
When Harry was born, his mother was too old to look after him. His mother had spent most of her life dedicated to her career, feeling like she didn't need a man or a family to make her happy. But when she turn 50, she finally got the maternal instinct she had tried to forget. She now wanted a baby more then ever before and was determined to have one. She had a one night night stand with a man she couldn't remember the name of and feel pregnant straight away.

But it was a difficult pregnancy, being an older mother, she endured a lot of pain and suffering through the nine months and when she finally gave birth to a healthy baby boy, she knew she couldn't look after him, she was too old and not experienced to look after the little child. So she had no option but to give up the boy.

Not wanting to have the embarrassment of giving up the child, Harry's mother left the baby in in a little basket outside of an orphanage at the middle of the night. She knocked on the door and left her son, never looking back. One of the owners found the basket and the baby, a note was on top of the basket, reading 'his name is Harry'.

Harry had spent the next six years in the evil orphanage, being abused and hurt. At only six years old, after the cruel owners realised Harry was useless, they sold him off. For 10 very long years, Harry endured many cruel masters who beat him, starved him and tortured the boy. One master nearly killed Harry for being useless and all Harry wanted was to die.

At 16, he was sold back into a slave's house were he met Niall, a happy Irish boy who became Harry's only friend as the two cared for one another in the cruel slave house. One day, Liam came into the slave house to buy a new slave. He saw Niall and Harry got worried he was going to lose the only friend he had. But by luck, Niall begged Liam to take Harry and after speaking to the older man and even a kiss, Liam took both Niall and Harry home.

Harry got took to the most beautiful home he had ever seen. He meet Louis and Sophia who turned out to be very nice. He loved how protective Sophia was with Harry and Louis was like the trouble maker big brother Harry never had. Harry had never expected his master to be such a kind man who cared for the boy and never pressured Harry into doing anything. Even when Harry asked Liam if he could call him daddy, Liam let the boy do it. Harry couldn't believe that he had such a good master who cared for him. After spending many years getting abused and mistreated by many cruel men, he finally had someone that wanted him to keep in living.

 

Liam thought about his slaves's past many times and it hurt him how they all lived such hard lives. When he bought Niall and Harry, he made a promise to himself to give the slaves a good life, not wanting any of them to go through the hard experiences of their pasts. He did the best to make sure his slaves were all safe and looked after well and in return he got four well behaved well trained slaves who loved their master and Liam wouldn't want them any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to know anymore details of the slaves's life's, please let me know x


End file.
